


Où es-tu, mon coeur?

by ameerkatofficial



Series: The Boy from Hukow [3]
Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Body Horror, Diary/Journal, Escape, Love Letters, M/M, Mild Gore, Missing Persons, Racism, World War II, Worry, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameerkatofficial/pseuds/ameerkatofficial
Summary: Tintin and Chang's love affair is halted for the moment when the Second World War severs their communications.





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Post Belgian-Occupation.
> 
> post "Tintin in Tibet"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A page from Chang's diary after the news of the Belgian Occupation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way have any hatred towards the Japanese, and any slurs are simply to bring authenticity to the work.

_21 -June-1940_

Diary,

My recent letters to him have gone unanswered, and I am worried.

Since the occupation, I have worried endlessly, written letter upon letter almost every day, pacing about in my uncle's shop in the meantime while the white men march on outside _"keep calm and carry on", "keep calm and carry on",_ on and on and on and _on!_

I am sick of it!

I do not believe that the damned Queen in her _palace_  understands that one _cannot_ keep calm when the sky seems to be falling almost every night! The floor is constantly covered in a film of rubble from the night before that uncle tells me to sweep, sweep, sweep again-- _keep calm and carry on my arse!_

A part of me has a wish to go out there and beat Hitler senseless myself for this mess he's caused, and drive a stake in Tojo's heart for good measure. I escaped just before the horrors spread to Hong Kong, but there were survivors from the north that flocked to us with scars littering their bodies, ears, noses, fingers lopped off, wide-eyed and horrified, unable to eat or sleep... _damned Japs!_ I cannot help but shake with anger at the thought of those slit-eyed monsters!

Even now I lie awake at night, wondering if such horrors befell those I left behind in Hong Kong.

But what if such things have happened to _him_ as well?

I cannot even imagine...

I grow sick and weary now with the thought. My head spins as I think of my dear love's torture and demise as a possibility. But he cannot be dead-- _he cannot!_ Death does not suit a man like him, a man who has braved the mountains for me alone! Oh, how I grow _mad_ with worry!

_Please God, may he not be dead._

And please spare my family in these chaotic times...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my poor worried baby


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tintin writes to Chang of his escape from the labor camps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings for mentions of violence and rape and death  
> TRANSLATIONS AT THE END

_24-December-1943_

_Mon coeur,_

_Joyeux Nöel! I do not know when this letter will reach you. I do not know even when I will reach you, if I will reach you..._

_Firstly, I must apologize for my gross lack of contact with you over these long years. The sting has been constant with each passing day that I had not known how you were, had no way of telling you how I was, that I was alive, still fighting, if only for you._

_I hope that you'll forgive my drop off in contact, more than I'll ever forgive myself. But I have at last escaped that damned camp, I am at last free!_

_But even then, I cannot shake the horrors I witnessed..._

_I've seen good friends hung like laundry on a clothesline. I've seen mothers raped in front of their children. I've seen the old and the young shot for falling out of exhaustion, or simply fall, simply die there after their bodies and souls had given up, only to be trampled over by others of their kind. My only regret for leaving was not taking them all with me, but I promise you, my dear Chang, that I will do what I can to free them, which is why I cannot come to your arms just yet._

_I have a duty to my country, my people, even if our flag has been replaced by that awful blood red._

_Mon Capitaine has helped me escape, took me away under the cover of night. He's leading the resistance now from the inside, playing as an officer enlisted from the German sympathisers here. The poor dear didn't even know I was alive until he was assigned here, nearly broke into tears at the sight of my face. He says I've grown too thin over these years, my face too gaunt, no longer round and boyish as it had been in my youth. Even you would shriek in horror at the sight of me now, of how my ribs protrude, making the bullet scars upon me more prominent. At least I believe you would greatly enjoy the beard I've grown. It's soft and lush, like your dark hair. Oh I can only imagine how you will cry out when I tickle you with it! Forgive me for being so crude, but the image cannot escape my mind even if I wanted it to._

_I sleep now with the other refugees at my side, nestled in a hay-cart and crossing the border to France now. We will hopefully reach Zürich in one week, where the good professor plans to greet us, if we live..._

_Funny as it is, in light of this mess, I cannot help but believe that Snowy is still alive somehow. Perhaps he ran off after I was taken, ran off somewhere where the spring meadows were still green. I'd like to think that he's happy, found a new life on his own. He's clever like that, and I believe he would be able to live on his own, but my greatest wish for him is that someone else has taken him in and promised to love him as I had. My only hope..._

_I promise to you that I will write from now on as often as I can, every minute if I can, until the day we finally meet again, and I can finally hold you in my tired arms, kiss you with my cracked lips.  _Le prix d'Amour, c'est seulement Amour.__

_À bientot!_

__À toi, pour toujours_ , ton amant,_

_Tintin (Ton Doudou)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Joyeux Nöel: Merry Christmas  
> mon coeur: my heart  
> mon capitaine: my captain  
> Le prix d'Amour, c'est seulement Amour: The price of love is only love  
> À toi, pour toujours, ton amant: forever and always yours, your lover  
> à beintot: see you soon  
> ton doudou: your (loosely) "cuddly thing"  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I may make a separate series that focuses more on Tintin in occupied Belgium


End file.
